TRiCK and TReAT
by kuro lunatic
Summary: Di dalam hutan, sepasang anak kembar yang terkutuk, mengajak anak-anak untuk menjadi teman mereka. Anak-anak yang terpilih akan menjadi teman mereka, selamanya... R&R! Reader POV


…_Allen dan Lilianne, sepasang anak kembar. Mereka tak dapat keluar dari mansion terkutuk, __**Twilight Mansion**__. Mereka berdua sangat, sangat kesepian. Mereka menginginkan teman bermain. Menyesatkan anak-anak di dalam hutan, menuntun mereka menuju mansion. Dan jika ada seorang anak yang menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam Twilight Mansion, maka dia takkan dapat keluar._

_Mereka berdua selalu menunggu anak-anak untuk menjadi teman mereka. Selamanya…_

**-o-O-0-O-o-**

**TRiCK and TReAT**

**-o-O-0-O-o-**

Cerita itu adalah legenda di kota kami, **Twilight Town**. Setiap penduduk di kota ini tahu akan cerita itu, tetapi hanya sebagai dongeng belaka. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkan cerita itu. Apalagi kebenarannya.

Memang di pinggir kota kami ada sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat. Dan menurut beberapa orang yang pernah memasuki hutan itu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mansion tu bergaya Eropa, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mereka menjelajahi mansion tersebut dan dapat kembali ke kota tanpa kekurangan apapun. Tidak seperti legenda yang beredar.

Jika dulu hanya beberapa orang saja yang berani mendekati hutan tersebut, kini tak lagi. Bahkan hari ini aku dan teman-teman akan bermain di hutan itu. Tempat yang sangat asyik untuk bermain. Kami dapat bermain sepuasnya tanpa perlu terganggu dengan orang-orang tua yang selalu melarang kami melakukan sesuatu yang menurut kami menarik. Padahal mereka melarang kami hanya karena menganggap permainan kami itu konyol.

Dengan cepat aku mengayuh sepeda menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit. Jalan pintas menuju pinggir kota. Walaupun sempit dan berliku-liku, lebih baik daripada menyusuri jalan besar. Di sana aku tak bisa mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang.

Ketika aku tiba, hanya ada sepeda-sepeda yang terparkir rapi di depan sebuah pohon besar. Aku menghela nafas. Memang aku yang telat, jadi aku tak bisa marah-marah mereka pergi duluan. Lagipula kami akan menjelajahi hutan ini dengan rute yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Meletakkan sepedaku di tempat yang sama dengan yang lain, aku segera memasuki hutan dengan menggenggam kertas bergambarkan rute penjelajahan kami.

-o-O-0-O-o-

_/Aneh…/_

Sudah hampir satu jam aku berjalan mengelilingi hutan gelap ini. Tapi aku tak bertemu dengan seorangpun. Dengan langkah cepatku seharusnya aku sudah bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Dari kejauhan, samar-samar kudengar suara guntur. Tak lucu kalau aku sampai kehujanan di dalam hutan ini. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?

_"─────"_

Ketika aku hendak berbalik untuk pulang, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Tetapi aku tak menemukan seorangpun di sini. Apa aku salah dengar?

_"─────"_

Tidak, aku tak salah dengar. Suara itu kembali memanggilku. Sekali lagi, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Tetap tak ada siapapun.

_/Apa yang lain ingin mengerjaiku?/_

Mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mencari teman-temanku dulu. Mereka pasti berada tak jauh dari tempat ini.

"Oi! Nero! Will!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Memang tak semudah itu membuat mereka menjawab panggilanku.

"Liz? Natalie!" Kembali aku memanggil mereka. Tapi tetap nihil.

_Srakk_

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Di balik semak-semak, aku melihat sekilas bayangan seseorang bergerak.

_/Mungkin Liz…/_

Aku segera mengikuti bayangan itu. Liz memang paling tak bisa diandalkan untuk bersembunyi ataupun mengerjai seseorang. Pasti tanpa sengaja dia yang mengacaukan rencana-rencana kami.

Bayangan Liz bergerak sangat cepat, padahal dia itu anak yang lambat. Apapun yang dia kerjakan pasti sangat lama selesai. Aku mengikutinya setengah berlari. Beberapa kali kupanggil nama Liz, tapi dia tak menoleh sedikitpun. Sementara kami semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

Beberapa titik air jatuh mengenaiku. Aku menengadah, langit sekarang berwarna sangat pekat dan kelam. Hanya sejenak aku menengadah, Liz sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sebagai gantinya, aku melihat sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa dari balik pepohonan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah itu. Sejenak, aku mengingat kembali dongeng yang dahulu selalu nenekku ceritakan.

_/Apa itu Twilight Mansion?/_

Sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Dindingnya terbuat dari bebatuan besar dan berwarna keabuan dan dihiasi oleh tanaman-tanaman dan mawar liar yang menjalar. Atapnya berwarna merah, sangat merah dengan sebuah cerobong asap besar.

Gerbang besar yang melindungi rumah itu terbuka sedikit. Jarak yang cukup untuk seseorang memasukinya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang besi yang sudah berkarat itu. Gerbang dan pagar yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut juga dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis tanaman menjalar.

Semakin aku mendekati bangunan itu, semakin jelas juga kulihat keadaannya. Sebuah pintu besar dengan dua daun pintu terbuka lebar, seakan mengundangku untuk memasukinya. Hanya berdiri di depannya, aku dapat melihat ke bagian dalam rumah itu.

Sebuah ruangan dengan karpet berdebu terhampar dan membentuk jalan dari mulut pintu dan terbagi di tengah-tengah, menuju tangga yang terletak di kiri dan kanan ruangan. Sebuah _chandelier _mewah tergantung di langit-langit, dan nasibnya juga sama seperti karpet di ruangan itu, tertutup dengan debu tebal.

Di salah satu dindingnya tergantung sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar. Lukisan dua orang anak kembar yang sangat identik. Seorang anak perempuan di dalam balutan gaun berwarna kuning dan seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai kemeja putih dipadu dengan jas dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan gaun saudaranya. Keduanya memiliki rambut pirang yang sangat indah dan mata berwarna biru yang sama dengan langit di kala cerah.

_/Mereka… Allen dan Lilianne?/_

**BRAAKK!**

Aku kembali dikejutkan, kali ini oleh suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Dua siluet berdiri menghadap pintu tersebut. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Tapi entah kenapa… bulu kudukku merinding. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku merasa ingin segera keluar dari rumah besar ini sekarang juga.

Hanya saja, aku tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, entah kenapa. Aku hanya berdiri kaku menatap kedua siluet tersebut. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku.

Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku merasa seperti ini… ingin kabur, tetapi seperti ada tenaga yang membuatku membatu. Tak bisa bergerak, tak dapat berpikir apapun.

"Kami telah menunggumu," ujar salah satu dari siluet itu.

"Sejak lama, selalu menunggumu," sambung yang lainnya.

Kedua siluet itu kini berbalik ke arahku. Kini aku dapat melihat wajah mereka. Sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang sangat persis satu sama lain. Bagaikan bayangan di dalam cermin…

_/Allen… dan Lilianne? Tapi kenapa mereka…/_

Mereka berdua mendekatiku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis, dan juga menyeramkan. Salah satu dari mereka, Lilianne memegang tangan kananku. Dan saudaranya, Allen memegang tangan kiriku. Mereka menarik lenganku, dan kakiku bergerak mengikuti langkah mereka walaupun aku tak ingin mengikuti mereka.

Aku dibawa melewati lorong gelap dengan beberapa pintu di kiri dan kanan lorong. Anehnya, lilin-lilin yang tergantung di dinding menyala sendiri seiring kami melewatinya. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua dengan hiasan ukiran kupu-kupu.

Allen melepaskan pegangannya dariku dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Sepertinya itu ruang makan. Sebuah meja panjang kayu berada di tengah yang luas ini. Sama sekali tak berdebu. Lilin-lilin, kue-kue, dan teko serta cangkir teh tertata rapi di atas meja berhias taplak merah tersebut.

Allen memasuki ruangan itu terlebih dahulu dan menarikkan salah satu kursi. Lalu Lilianne kembali menarik tanganku mendekati Allen dan mendudukkanku di kursi tersebut. Lilianne berlari kecil memutari meja dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku.

Sunyi, tak ada yang suara yang terdengar selain teh yang dituang oleh Allen ke cangkir-cangkir yang tersedia sebelum akhirnya dia duduk di samping Lilianne.

"Sudah lama tak ada yang mengunjungi kami," Allen membuka suara.

"Karena itu kami sangat menunggumu, _menunggu kalian_," sambung Lilianne.

_/Apa maksudnya…/_

"Teman-temanku yang lain… mereka… juga ada di sini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Mereka semua ada di sini," jawab Lilianne sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi mereka sedang _beristirahat_," kali ini Allen melanjutkan. "Kau juga pasti lelah memasuki hutan hingga sedalam ini. Minumlah tehnya, dan makanlah beberapa kue ini."

Aku mengikuti saran Allen, menenggak beberapa teguk teh dan mengambil sebuah _Cinnamon Stick _yang diolesi sirup merah yang kental. Rasanya aneh. Aku ingin memuntahkannya sekarang juga. Tetapi kembali badanku tak mengikuti keinginanku. Aku menenggak teh dan kue tersebut hingga habis. Allen dan Lilianne masih _tersenyum _memperhatikanku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Allen, sementar Lilianne mengambil sebuah _Cinnamon Stick _dan menjilati sirup merahnya. "Teh dan kue yang diberi sirup dengan bahan dasar darah temanmu?"

Aku terbelalak menatap Allen mendengar kalimatnya. Dia masih tersenyum seolah menyukai reaksiku. Lilianne masih menjilati sirup merah kental itu seakan sirup itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah dia makan. Rasa teh dan _Cinnamon Stick _yang aneh itu masih tersisa di rongga mulutku.

Cukup sudah! Kalau mereka mempermainkanku hingga batas ini, sudah terlalu kelewatan. Aku saja yang bodoh, terhanyut dalam permainan konyol mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku segera keluar dari ruang makan.

"A~ah, dia pergi…" keluh Lilianne.

"Tak apa, kan? Toh dia tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini," jawab Allen. "Lagipula, yang seperti inilah yang menarik, bukan?"

-o-O-0-O-o-

Lorong-lorong yang sebelumnya disinari oleh cahaya temaram lilin kini gelap gulita. Hanya ada beberapa jendela di lorong panjang tersebut. Tetapi karena hujan deras telah turun, tak ada cahaya yang masuk dari jendela-jendela tersebut. Aku menerangi jalanku dengan senter kecil yang juga tak terlalu bisa diandalkan.

Di tengah cuaca seperti ini aku tak mungkin dapat menemukan jalan yang benar untuk pulang. Senter kecilku juga sudah tak terlalu terang lagi nyalanya. Tak lama lagi, dapat dipastikan baterenya akan habis. Aku juga tak membawa batere cadangan ataupun pemantik api. Sial benar aku hari ini.

Aku tak mau ditemukan oleh mereka sedang berjalan di lorong yang gelap ini kebingungan karena senterku mati. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu hujannya agak reda dan langsung keluar dari rumah tua ini di kamar manapun yang bisa kumasuki. Mansion sebesar ini pasti memiliki banyak kamar tidur. Aku bisa beristirahat di salah satunya. Walaupun mungkin agak berdebu.

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar yang paling dekat dengan posisiku. Pilihanku tak salah, tepat ketika aku hendak membuka pintunya, senter kecilku padam. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku bisa meraba untuk mengetahui posisi tempat tidur di kamar ini. Menyingkirkan debu bukan masalah besar walau dalam gelap. Aku hanya berharap tak ada serangga atau sejenisnya di atas tempat tidur.

Tak berapa lama aku mencari, aku sudah menemukan tempat tidurnya. Tetapi ketika aku ingin menepuk kasurnya untuk menyingkirkan debu, tanganku mengenai sebuah benda. Sepertinya dibiarkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Bukan hanya itu, benda itu juga agak basah dan tanganku juga terkena cairan tersebut. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat apa yang berada di atas tempat tidur ini.

Ketika aku akan memindahkannya, sebuah petir menyambar disertai dengan kilat. Jendela ruangan yang besar membuatku dapat melihat sekilas benda apa yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

Tubuh yang tercerai berai dan ditumpuk begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Darah menghiasi potongan-potongan tubuh dan kasur di kamar itu. Aku terbelalak melihat kepala yang terpisah dari badannya. Wajah yang sangat kukenal.

―_Nero…_

"_Bagaimana rasanya? Teh dan kue yang diberi sirup dengan bahan dasar darah temanmu?"_

Kalimat Allen tiba-tiba terngiang di benakku. Dan pada saat itu juga, rasa mual langsung menyerangku. Isi perutku seperti diaduk dengan kencang, mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Aku terhuyung menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh sebuah benda yang secara reflek kuraba. Sepertinya sebuah kursi… dengan seseorang mendudukinya.

Ketika petir yang selanjutnya menyambar, Will yang terduduk kaku tak bernyawa dengan leher yang terputar dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Bukan hanya itu, di sampingnya Natalie tergantung dengan tali yang melilit sangat erat di lehernya.

Kali ini baru aku menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon mereka untuk mengerjaiku. Cerita yang selama ini kuanggap dongeng tentang Twilight Mansion memenuhi otakku. Badanku bergetar hebat, kakiku tak sanggup menopang berat badanku sehingga aku jatuh terduduk.

Ini mimpi paling buruk yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Deru angin terdengar semakin kencang di luar sana. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga! Tak peduli walaupun harus tersesat di dalam hutan di tengah badai sekalipun. Aku tak ingin berada lebih lama lagi di tempat seperti ini.

Aku mencoba berdiri, walau kakiku masih gemetaran dan badanku limbung. Sambil tertatih aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku berhasil membuka pintunya dengan susah payah. Kali ini lilin-lilin di lorong kembali menyala. Allen berdiri di depan pintu, seolah sedari tadi menungguku keluar di tempat itu.

Rasa takut mendominasiku ketika dia kembali memasang senyum manisnya. Melihat itu, pandanganku kabur dan badanku terasa lemas. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak dapat kudengar karena kesadaranku semakin memudar.

"_Buona note, ─────_"

-o-O-0-O-o-

_/…Gelap…/_

Hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari celah-celah kecil. Sepertinya Allen dan Lilianne memakaikan penutup mata kepadaku. Badanku masih terasa lemas.

Dari sela-sela kecil kain penutup mataku, aku dapat melihat dalam jarak yang sangat kecil. Sebuah ruangan remang-remang karena hanya diterangi oleh api di perapian. Di depan perapian duduk santai di antara bantal-bantal besar, Lilianne, bersama dengan… Liz?

Liz memberikan sepiring _cookies _kepada Lilianne yang langsung mengambil dan memakan sebuah. Aneh, Liz tampak tak berekspresi sama sekali, seperti boneka hidup… Tiba-tiba, Lilianne menyenggol piring yang dipegang Liz hingga jatuh dan pecah. Liz tetap tak berekspresi, sementara Lilianne memungut sebuah pecahan yang berujung runcing.

Dengan membabi buta, Lilianne menusukkan pecahan tersebut di leher Liz berkali-kali hingga dia terjatuh dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Aku reflek bangkit dari dudukku dan bersiap untuk lari.

Tetapi sebuah tangan mungil memegangi pergelangan kakiku. Aku menoleh perlahan dan mendapati Liz sebagai pemilik tangan tersebut. Walaupun darah segar masih mengucur deras dari luka di lehernya, dia tetap tak berekspresi. Tangannya memegang pergelangan kakiku dengan sangat erat.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun… kau melihat semuanya tadi, kan? Dasar anak nakal." Sebuah suara di tepat di sampingku yang tak perlu kutebak lagi siapa pemiliknya. Allen.

Lilianne berjalan mendekatiku. Ketakutan semakin menguasaiku. Dia menjilati darah Liz yang mengotori tangannya. Lilianne semakin mendekat dan melepaskan penutup mataku yang telah longgar.

"Kau gemetaran, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lilianne tanpa ada rasa simpati sedikitpun.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya denganku. Bayangan para teman-temanku yang kini telah tak bernyawa terbayang di pelupuk mataku. Nero dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong, Will dengan leher yang terputar, Natalie yang terjerat, dan darah Liz yang menggenang di kakiku.

"Kalau kau penutup mata tak cukup…" Lilianne tersenyum mengerikan "…bagaimana jika matamu kuambil?"

Lilianne mendekatkan pecahan piring yang masih berlumuran darah Liz ke mataku. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan keras berharap agar genggaman tangan Liz terlepas, tapi sia-sia. Aku dapat melihat dua anak kembar ini tertawa seolah-olah membunuh itu adalah suatu permainan yang sangat mengasyikkan.

Tawa mereka terdengar sangat polos, sementara pecahan piring tersebut menusuk mata kananku dan mencungkilnya. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin rasa sakit yang sangat dahysat menyerang. Lilianne tertawa dan menusukkan kembali pecahan tersebut ke mata kananku. Kali ini aku tak merasakan sakit. Tak dapat merasakan apapun.

.

.

.

…_selain kegelapan yang tak berujung…_

.

.

.

o-O-0-O-0-o

Esok harinya, Twilight Town gempar. Lima orang anak menghilang secara bersamaan. Sepeda kelima anak tersebut terparkir rapi di sebuah pohon besar di pinggiran kota. Beberapa penduduk kota mencari hingga ke dalam hutan dan memasuki mansion terlantar.

Mereka menemukan beberapa ruangan yang dipenuhi bekas darah yang telah mengering. Tetapi mereka tak menemukan seorangpun dari kelima anak tersebut.

Beberapa orang mengatakan, mereka dijadikan penghuni Twilight Mansion selamanya, bersama dengan Allen dan Lilianne.

Karena pencarian kelima orang anak ini tak membuahkan hasil, penduduk kota menganggap bahwa mereka berlima diculik dan pencarian dihentikan.

Sejak kejadian itu, hutan tersebut dihindari oleh sebagian besar penduduk kota. Anak-anak dilarang mendekati daerah pinggiran kota sendirian, apalagi memasuki hutan. Walau begitu, tetap saja ada beberapa anak yang tak patuh dan mendatangi hutan tersebut sendirian, atau bersama teman mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, jika mereka menjejakkan kaki di hutan tersebut, sepasang anak kembar yang tak bisa keluar dari mansion mereka tetap mengetahuinya. Mereka akan dibimbing menuju mansion, dan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kelima orang anak sebelumnya…

**-o-O-0-O-o-**

**~review, please :)  
**


End file.
